Rain Breaks Free
by Rhia222
Summary: A youg girl is tired of her step mother and breaks free of her evil grasp. Her father is dead and her mother left her to die in a rundown apartment. What is in store for Rain? Read and find out!
1. Rains runs

**I hope you like this.. I have never posted on this site before so please tell me if I am doing something wrong! I do not mind anyone telling me what I did wrong in my story or any complements! I hope it is good!

* * *

**

Rain was a young girl of sixteen when she ran away. She didn't want to stay with her step-mother anymore. She was the only real family she had left, but she didn't care.

One morning at about three o'clock, she packed a couple of bags full of clothes and some food. She took some money out of her step-mother's wallet and left. She knew her step-mother wouldn't notice the money was gone. She was too rich to realize much of what was going on. Rain had had enough of her step-mother's constant bickering about how her stocks were going down, when she was almost the richest person in the U.S. Next to the richest man Bill Gates of course.

Her step-mothers name was Loraine. Rain hated her. All she did was bicker and yell at her. As she walked out the door, she heard something from inside the house. "Oh crap!" Rain said quietly to herself and ran outside. She shut the door, as quietly as she could, and ran. She ran a couple of blocks before her knees threatened to buckle and collapse under the weight of her bag.

Rain stopped to rest for awhile on the curb of the street. She didn't know where she would go, but as long as she got away from her evil step-mother she would be fine.

Rain stood up and stretched before she bent down to pick up her bag. She looked down the road and saw all the houses of people, the ones she knew had children, sleeping quietly in there homes, knowing they're mothers and fathers would protect them, instead of them just running away from them one night.

Her mother and her boyfriend ran off on her one night. The next thing she knew, she was with her step-mother. Her father had gotten a divorce with her mother because she was having an affair. After her father got married again, he invited her to live with them. Rain refused the offer, saying she hated Loraine. Her father said ok. That was the last time she talked to her father again.

That next week, her father died in a car crash, and left everything to Loraine. She didn't want to go, but had to, because her mother and her boyfriend ran away and left her at the house to die.

Rain walked on, envying the children who had parents. She had grown up all her life, without really knowing her family. Her mother hated her, her step-mother hated her, and he father was dead. She just wanted to get away, to hide from all her memories and forget her past. She ran away, without ever looking back.

* * *

**I hope it was fun to read! I really put everything I had into this story. :) Hope you liked it!**


	2. Rain's new friend?

**I own these charecters. I made them up myself. Please do not use them(I forgot to add this in the first chapter)**

* * *

Rain walked to the edge of town and made a small fire. She pulled out a heavy blanket and laid it on the ground and threw a pillow on it and lay down. She pulled the edge of the blanket over her and tried to sleep but was unable. Shethought about her past, and how badly her step mother and real mother treated her.

"Rain! How could you break this vase!" Her mother once yelled at her.

"I didn't see it mommy!" Rain cried. She was only three.

"Rain you are a worthless child! Why couldn't I have had a good child instead of a little beast!" Rain's mother screamed at her. Rain had run into her room crying. She didn't know what else to do she was too young.

Rain was about to fall asleep when a light shone into herpale yelloweyes. She rolled over, letting her honey colored hair fall infront of her face.Dawn had come before she relized it. She had been thinking of her past allnight and got no sleep.The light always kept her up, so she pulled out a small pack of chips and ate them before stomping out the fire and packing everything back up. She walked on by herself for awhile.

"Hey! Miss!" Someone yelled at her. Rain turned frantically, thinking someone wanted to take her back to her step-mother. A young man was standing about twenty yards away from her waving. Rain slowly waved back. He walked up to her. "What are you doing out here? You don't look old enough to be away from home." He said.

"So what if I'm not? I don't want to go back to that witch either way." Rain said harshly.

"Whoa kid! I wasn't about to make you go back!" He said.

"Who are you calling kid? You look like my age too you know!" Rain said.

"How old are you then?" He asked.

"Sixteen thank you very much. Now I have to go." Rain turned and walked off but he only followed her. Rain stopped. "Why are you following me?" Rain asked.

"I want to know who you are." He said simply.

Rain sighed. "I am Rain. There you know me now let me be please. I do not want you to get into trouble if you are with me." Rain said and tried to walk away. He grabbed her arm.

"Ok Rain. I am Kyle. And I don't care if I get into trouble, because I want to travel with you." he said.

Rain shook her head. "No way, Kyle. You are not coming with me, no one is." Rain said. Her honey colored hair fell into her face.

"I will follow you anyway. I mean, if you are running away, you can't go to the cops right? If you do they will know you ran off, even if I am following you." Kyle said and smiled.

Rain sighed. "Fine. But if you get into trouble it is not my fault, got it?"

"Got it loud and clear my dear Rain!" Kyle said.

"Good. Oh and one more thing..Never call me 'dear' again, got it?" Rain said.

"Got it!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
